This project involves the establishment and maintenance of a liaison office at the Japanese Foundation for Cancer Research in Tokyo. It will foster close collaboration in the development and application of new clinical anticancer drugs and the exchange of preclinical experimental and clinical scientific knowledge and materials requisite for maximum progress in cancer chemotherapy. It will also, on a joint basis, increase the input into the screening program at NCI, USA. Drug screening and evaluation activities for new clinical anticancer drugs, using standard DR&D, DCT, and NCI protocols will be established as a part of the contract.